ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Levins
| birth_place = Spokane, WA, USA | draft = 75th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2004 }} Scott M. Levins (born January 30, 1970 in Spokane, Washington) is a retired American ice hockey right wing. Playing career Selected by the Winnipeg Jets in the 1990 NHL Entry Draft, Levins played briefly with the parent team before he was claimed by the Florida Panthers in the 1993 NHL Expansion Draft. Levins also played for the Ottawa Senators and briefly with the Phoenix Coyotes before he played the rest of his career in the minors (IHL, AHL and UHL) and then in Germany (DEL) for Kassel Huskies, Berlin Polar Bears and Revier Lions before heading to the British Ice Hockey Superleague to play for the Sheffield Steelers. He played his last professional season in 2003–04 splitting his time between Columbus Stars of the UHL and the Guildford Flames of the BNL where he won a Play-off Championship. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Penticton Knights BCJHL 50 27 58 85 154 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Tri-City Americans WHL 71 25 37 62 132 6 2 3 5 18 1990-91 Moncton Hawks AHL 74 12 26 38 133 4 0 0 0 4 1991-92 Moncton Hawks AHL 69 15 18 33 271 11 3 4 7 30 1992-93 Moncton Hawks AHL 54 22 26 48 158 5 1 3 4 14 1992-93 Winnipeg Jets NHL 9 0 1 1 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 33 3 5 8 93 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Florida Panthers NHL 29 5 6 11 69 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Ottawa Senators NHL 24 5 6 11 51 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Prince Edward Island Sena AHL 6 0 4 4 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Ottawa Senators NHL 27 0 2 2 80 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Detroit Vipers IHL 9 0 0 0 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Springfield Falcons AHL 68 24 23 47 267 11 5 4 9 37 1997-98 Springfield Falcons AHL 79 28 39 67 177 4 2 0 2 24 1997-98 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 2 0 0 0 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New Haven Beast AHL 80 32 26 58 189 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Quad City Mallards UHL 11 4 4 8 46 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Revier Lions DEL 37 12 11 23 80 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Kassel Huskies DEL 59 17 14 31 137 8 2 3 5 10 2001-02 Berlin Polar Bears DEL 51 11 7 18 122 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Sheffield Steelers BISL 25 12 10 22 73 14 3 3 6 8 2003-04 Guildford Flames BNL 10 7 4 11 28 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Columbus Stars UHL 24 8 14 22 25 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 124 13 20 33 316 -- -- -- -- -- See also *List of WHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL seasons External links * * Category:1970 births Category:American ice hockey right wingers Category:Columbus Stars players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kassel Huskies players Category:Living people Category:Moncton Hawks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Spokane, Washington Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:Quad City Mallards players Category:Revier Löwen players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Winnipeg Jets players